Pokopen Pokopen: The History of the Distoria
'Author Note' So...a story about Mr. Poko Poko...this'll be a hard one...especially with a dead line... by tommorow night...but I'll try my best! -Creeperman129 'The Story' Without darkness, light could not exist. This was the case for the Destoria Clan. They were all once just pacifists, just like every other Namekian Clan. Equals. Almost a hundred years went by on New Namek with only the Dragon and Warrior Clans, with the latter becoming increasingly more rare due to the peaceful times, while the former’s population skyrocketed to around 500, compared to their mere hundred all those years ago. However, many things still stayed constant in those hundred years. There was yet another invader on Namek, hunting for the Dragon Balls. The Namekians called him “Puranetta Destoria”. Half of the Namekian population was destroyed, along with the planet. Only Porunga let the others escape to Earth. It was at this point, everything changed. The majority of the Namekians accepted their planet’s fate and moved on, especially because of their Elder’s encouraging speeches. Many of them were of the already overwhelming Dragon Clan, though some were of the Warrior Clan. Although persecuted for their first couple of years on Earth, due to the Neo Turtle Hermit and Neo Crane Hermit Schools disciples, they were accepted. They studied under their masters, Krillin and Tien, and looked up to these Namekians, who resurrected their leaders, and took them in with open arms. Slowly, but surely, they became a part of Earth society and brought about a new age of prosperity for both schools, due to their Dragon Clan’s ability to heal any student, and the Warrior Clan being able to train them. These were the Terre Namekians, and their population recovered from their losses after only two decades. The remaining quarter of the Namekians were not as accepting. Although they tried to accept Earth’s culture and surroundings, they just couldn’t adapt and missed their old home greatly. The Destoria Clan, named so because of the one they despised so much, split off from the other Namekians and searched for remnants of Namekian civilization and to build a safe haven for all Namekians, as they knew there were some who went to Earth before. Many of these were younger Namekians of the Warrior Clan who never saw Earth before this point. A few went to deserts to search and died of dehydration. Others tried to convince Earthlings to make a reserve for them, to no avail All seemed lost for the Destoria Clan until the lead enforcer of the clan, Bansuni, found an artifact in Age 880. It was a chair found in Isuri Lake. A chair of the Demon King Piccolo from eons ago. They found it was distinctly Namekian and it brought new hope to the Destoria Clan. All of the remaining members flocked to the area, including a few of the younger members from the Terre Clan who saw how rewarding this alternative could be. Their population rose to 75 and Bansuni’s kingdom expanded to the entire forest surrounding Isuri Lake. However, they were soon to become corrupt. Earthings and Namekians from the Terre Clan tried to also observe the chair (which the Distoria started to call “Lavivre”, meaning revival in English), but to no avail. Bansuni called these tourists invaders and told the clan to kill any who came. Because of this, he took any and all Earthlings as a threat and sent 20 members to attack the town of Tusuru in Age 886 in retaliation, in which they succeeded. They continued to attack nearby towns in the area and expanded until Age 920, when the Neo-Turtle and Neo-Crane Schools retaliated, as they were allies to the Terre and the Earthlings. Distoria’s forces were entirely outmatched in terms of power and numbers and were swiftly defeated during the Neo-Distoria War, with the end result being the restoration of any towns the Distorians attacked and the death of 60 Distorians, including Bansuni during The Battle of Isuri. He was killed as a warning to never attack the Earthlings again, and so they did. However, with this corruption and feeling of betrayal, their corruption ran through to their offspring. In Age 923, the Namekian Naraka was born and soon became their leader in Age 930, with the fact that the Distoria Clan was in disarray with the loss of Bansuni. Knowing about their previous failure, Naraka bided his time, in the meantime appointing the warriors Vic and Bibra as his right hand men. He began to build a tower in Age 933 to encase the chair for protection against the inevitable attack against them from the Earthlings, After Age 935, every member of the Distoria Clan became too corrupted to have regular Namekian offspring and, instead, began to create Mutated Namekians. Pleased with the Mutated Namekians overwhelming power compared to the regular Namekians, he forced the remaining members of the Distoria to create as many Mutated Nameks as possible. Many eventually died by using too much energy to create so many of the Mutated Namekians. By the end of the Mutated Namekian Rebirth in Age 940, only ten regular Distorian Namekians remained. For years, Naraka waited for the Mutated Namekians to grow because of the Mutated Namekian’s shorter time of growth, but by Age 972, all 800 of the Mutated Namekians were fully grown, with the strongest, Gameran, becoming the general of Naraka’s army. With Naraka’s army fully grown, he finally decided to attack Earth, but not before birthing a new Eternal Dragon. The practice was forbidden ever since the Terre and Distoria were still one on Earth, as they never wanted Earth in more danger and making one would automatically catch the attention of the Earthlings. However, Naraka was vengeful and was already intending on war, and the dragon would be all the more help to him. Beside Gameran, Vic and Bibra, he created him by standing in the middle of the still being built tower where the Lavivre rested and shouting out “Pokopen Pokopen Dare Ga Tsutsuita? Pokopen!”. The chair was struck with lighting from the sky and from the chair came out the Dragon. He was dark and wore a turban on his head and wore golden bracelets. Gameran called him Mr. Poko Poko, being inspired by the incantation. He could only grant one wish within Naraka’s power for the Distoria Ruler, which was merely to tell the Earthlings that his revenge had begun. Category:Article Category:Fan Fiction Category:Random Page Contest